


The Light Within

by AGL03



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform, FitzSimmons Secret Santa, Inhuman AU, Season 3 AU, Team is family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 11:18:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5583796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGL03/pseuds/AGL03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2015 Fitzsimmons Secret Santa Exchange Fic.  When Ward attacks the Playground Fitz and Simmons lives are changed in a way they never imagined possible.  Now they must rely on each other more than ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Light Within

**Author's Note:**

  * For [That Snarky Dragon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=That+Snarky+Dragon).



My turn to post my Secret Santa Fic! Merry Christmas to That Snarky Dragon! I hope you like it!!! I have to admit I had a ton of fun with it and it was a challenge. Huge THANK YOU’s to The Late Night Storyteller and Amanda Rex for bouncing ideas around with me and betaing! 

You’re Prompt: One or both of Fitzsimmons has the inhuman gene.

We’re going AU here folks, Jemma was never sucked in by the Evil Space Rock. Fitzsimmons went on that date…..

4,722 Hours

4,722 hours was precisely how many hours it had been since Leopold Fitz had finally summed up the courage to ask Jemma Simmons out on a proper date…and she had said yes. 

It had been 4,722 hours since Fitz had felt as if his life had started anew. Despite the uncertainty and danger that constantly surrounded them, Fitz had never been happier, counting every wonderful moment Jemma was at his side.

Had Shield known back in their days at the Academy what a completely in sync and in love Fitzsimmons had been capable of they would have shoved them into a closet and locked the door until they worked it out years ago. Director Coulson and the rest of the team were now enjoying the fruits of their labors.

Currently Jemma and Fitz were curled together on a couch in the common room. The rest of the team had long since headed to bed, leaving the pair blissfully alone, each one too comfortable to move snuggled under the blanket. Fitz felt a soft gentle hand squeeze his own, breaking him from his thoughts, his eyes meeting warm brown ones.  
“There you are,” she said with a small smile. “Where did you go?” 

He offered a small smile of his own before dropping a kiss to her forehead. “Just thinking about now nice that last six months have been”.

She hummed happily before snuggling back into his chest, his hand now fully clasped in hers. “I wish someone had locked us in a closet years ago until we figured it out,” she murmured, missing the smile that came across his own face as she mirrored his own thoughts from moments before. Instead, he kissed her again on the top of her head and pulling her closer, allowing the sleep to claim him once more. 

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hydra’s attack was swift, merciless, and well-coordinated in the dead of night. The Playground had fallen in less than an hour. Ward had planned his attack well, having watched the team for months, knowing their routine better than they did. He struck not long after he’d seen what he assumed was the new Bus take off. Waiting long enough to know they wouldn’t get back in time to interfere with him.

Now Kebo strode through the halls. Low level agents and lab techs were being led through the halls, bound, his men taking them into the Vault and Shelters inside to the base to keep them out of the way until he could see who would swing their sails his way and who he would need to eliminate. But first he needed to have a chat with Director Coulson, who had locked down the base with an emergency over ride, making it impossible for Director Ward to access the sensitive information he was after.  
He arrived at Coulson’s office, the Shield legend sitting on a couch, hands bound in front of him, frightenly calm despite the fact his base had been taken and most of his team captured. 

“Hello,” Coulson greeted with a raised eyebrow.

“Director,” Kebo greeted back.

Coulson to his credit didn’t rise, “Care to tell me why you felt the need to take over my base?” 

Kebo smirked. Ward had warned him not to allow the Director’s attitude to lull him into a false sense of security, instead taking a few moments to study the trinkets in the office before addressing Coulson again. “Inhumans,” he said finally seeing Coulson bristle a bit “Dr. Whitehall among others felt that they would be a vital asset to Hydra and after seeing the news, Director Ward is inclined to agree. So we’re here for any and all information you have on them, how to find them, and the ones you have in your possession”.

“Not happening,” Coulson snapped.

Kebo let out a dark laugh, “The Director thought you might say that.” With that he motioned to his men who hauled the Director to his feet “How about we go for a walk and see if you change your mind?” Coulson didn’t fight, allowing himself to be hauled up and lead out the door.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Fitz had always been a deep sleeper, Jemma marveling at what he could sleep through at the Academy. That tendency had actually gotten worse in the months since he and Jemma had gotten together. Her presence curled up against him each night, the sweet smell of her shampoo, and the sound of her breathing were like a sweet lullaby to him.   
So when he felt something cold pressing against his forehead he started awake, greeted by something that could only have been described as his worst nightmare. Grant Ward standing over his bed with a gun pressed to his head. Fitz let out a started gasp, his arms instinctively wrapping tighter around Jemma, a gasp of her own telling him she was awake.

“Long time no see,” Ward smirked even pulling out his phone and snapping a picture of the pair glaring back at him. “Guess you finally made your move Fitz. Well done.” 

Fitz narrowed his eyes and peered into the hallway through his open door. There he could see other agents, many still in their pajamas being lead down the halls with their hands bound behind their backs. “What do you want?” Fitz asked, cautiously, already having a sinking feeling deep in his stomach. If Ward was there personally he was after himself or Jemma. And there was no way in Hell anyone was taking her from him right now.

“I’m hurt,” Ward mocked, waving the gun and indicating for them to get up. “As if I need an excuse to drop by and see my dear friends.” The pair complied, Jemma clutching tightly to Fitz’s shirt and he keeping his arms around her. A bald, muscular man chose that moment to poke his head in the room. “Director Ward,” he started, the scientists casting the former agent a look of disbelief at the title. Both Ward and the new arrival ignored the look as the grunt continued speaking. “We located Director Coulson and Agent Morse. They’ve been taken to the lab as you requested. Our source confirmed Agent May is still away, while Agents Mackenzie, Hunter, and someone named Daisy left hours ago to investigate the Inhuman we planted in Houston.”

“Who the hell is Daisy?” Ward asked, Fitz unsure if the question was directed at them or to no one in particular. “What about Skye? We’ll need her brought to the lab too we need her should Coulson be feeling particularly stubborn tonight.”

Kebo looked down guiltily “I’m sorry Sir, we could not find where Skye’s quarters located in the housing assignments. At this time there is no one on the base by that name.” Ward looked at him surprised before turning his attention back the pair huddled before him “Don’t suppose you will tell me where Skye is hiding”.

“Go to Hell,” they snapped in unison.

Ward didn’t look surprised at the response. If anything he looked pleased at their bravery. “Fine, we’ll do it this way,” he said. His hand shot out and grabbed Fitz’s arm, yanking the smaller engineer from the bed and onto the floor. Ward placed the gun back at his temple while twisting Fitz’s bad arm behind him painfully. Fitz was unable to contain the pained grunt that escaped his mouth as the tendons felt as if they were going to snap with the slightest amount of pressure. 

Simmons had cried out as he was pulled from her grasp, then froze in place at Fitz’s cry of pain. Ward’s dark eyes bored into her own, his voice low and dangerous as he spoke again. “Let’s try this again Jemma. Where is Skye?” Jemma looked at Fitz, his eyes begging her not to say anything. Daisy was off base and safe but neither one was willing to put her in more danger considering her history with Ward. Ward gave another twist of Fitz’s arm and she held up her hands, silently willing Ward to stop. “Don’t! You’ll cause more damage than you already have,” she shouted, trying to ignore Kebo’s laugh of delight. “Skye is Daisy, she changed her name shortly after she lost her parents! She’s out with Mack and Hunter getting the Inhuman…now let him go!”

Ward pushed Fitz away and Jemma was there to catch him before he could it the floor, fussing over his arm and shoulder. Their former protector allowed it for a moment before motioning them up again. “I’m assuming she has clothes here,” Ward said earning yet another glare. “I’ll give you each two minutes in the bathroom…but if either of you tries anything the other suffers, got it.”

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Coulson tested the bindings on the arm of his chair, and realized the thug that had secured him putting the plastic tie over his robotic hand as well. All he would need was a decent distraction and he would be able to pull at least one arm free. He looked at Agent Morse bound next to him, the specialist-turned-biologist was fuming, her eyes boring holes into the heads of her captors. 

“Any idea what they want?” she asked, giving her restraints another tug. 

“I was told information on Inhumans,” Coulson said not really caring that the hydra thugs heard. He had absolutely no intention of cooperating and neither did Bobbi by the looks of it. She had been itching for a good fight for weeks now, so far be it for him to deny her that when Hydra came into their home and attacked their people. 

“Oh no,” Bobbi said as she caught sight of Ward and the henchman, who’d gotten the drop on her as she’d come out of the gym, approaching the lab once again. Fitz and Simmons held firmly between them and she heard Coulson curse under his breath.

Ward strode in, clearly pleased with himself, his smile growing even wider when he saw a bound Coulson and Bobbi. “Evening Coulson, Kebo tells me you don’t feel like sharing your information on the Inhumans.” As he spoke he shifted Simmons in front of him, leaving the threat unsaid unsaid, Fitz pulled against Kebo’s restraining arms. 

“We don’t have all the answers, Ward,” Coulson said carefully forced to accept that Ward had the upper hand right now. Both he and Bobbi could withstand torture, but Fitz and Simmons could not nor, would he allow it, not with how much they had already suffered at Ward’s hand. Not to mention all the other agents he was herding into the bomb shelters and vaults.

“It’s a good thing I know a couple of really smart scientists who can explain it to me then,” Ward replied feeling a shudder run through Simmons body. “I’ll start with an easy one. Where are they coming from?”

Coulson hesitated for only a moment, catching the look in Ward’s eye and not wanting to test him too much. They would have one chance at an escape and it would be better if Ward wasn’t on alert. “An alien contaminant was released into the ecosystem, making its way into the human population via marine life.”

Ward smiled shoving Simmons into a chair and settling in on the counter behind her. Kebo stayed at attention, Fitz firmly in his grasp. “Do you know what the contaminant is?”  
“You actually do too,” Coulson said “The original source was in the obelisk that you so kindly took Sk…Daisy to be exposed too”. 

“She never did thank me for that,” Ward said, earning a growl from his captives, his attention suddenly focusing on the hand clutching a crystal in a glass case a few feet away in one of the smaller side labs. “Do you have a sample of the contaminant here?”

Ward could see the hesitation, how both Coulson and Morse tensed, felt Simmons as well. Her noticed Simmons turning to the case and Kebo was already on the move even before Ward could give the order. “Don’t touch it!” Simmons screeched suddenly fighting Ward bruising hold, tiny fingers clawing at his on her shoulders. He shoved her back down harshly into the chair in response. “The crystal kills those who don’t have the gene!”

Kebo didn’t stop and Fitz also planted his feet to impede the man’s progress, intent on keeping well away from the crystal “Ward! That thing killed Tripp! You don’t know what you are messing with!”

“Good thing I can test it on someone else first then,” Ward said, having to place both hands on Jemma to keep her in place. Kebo shifted his grip so to hold Fitz by the neck with one arm and put his now free hand on the case.

“There’s another way!” Morse shouted, her voice somehow carrying over the chaos, pulling so hard at her bindings they made her wrists bleed. Both men turned to her, Kebo freezing. “Fish oil pills. That is how the initial outbreak started, and we have hundreds of samples” she said eyes fixed on Fitz far too close to the crystal. She had grown incredibly attached to the pair while working with them in the lab, considering them the younger siblings she’d never had.

Ward looked thrilled at how he’d managed to break her composure, something he’d failed to do under torture months before and he hadn’t even laid a finger on her. “Where?” he snapped, twisting his fingers into Jemma’s hair and pulling it tightly. “Show me”. Fitz pulled fruitlessly at Kebo’s arm as Coulson felt his resolve slipping, ready to snap the restraints and take his chances. 

Jemma pointed at the shelf that held the fish oil in a number of clear glass vials. “So…who’s first?” Ward asked picking up the container. “The lab rats? Or would you prefer I start with those nameless agents in the shelters?”

Coulson couldn’t do this any longer, and in one fluid move wrenched his arm free. The tie snapped as if it was a piece of string. Once free, he pulled the restraint from his other hand, flinging the chair towards Ward in distraction, giving him a few precious seconds to pull Bobbi free.

Bobbi was up in an instant, a fierce cry tearing from her throat, even as more of Ward’s men rushed into the lab to help their Director. Ward shook off his shock and yanked Jemma up by her hair before throwing her to Kebo so he could fight. Kebo easily caught her but struggled to hold both of the scientists as they fought his grip.

“I suggest you stop right now, or Kebo will….” Ward warned bracing himself as Coulson ignored the unsaid threat and tackled him to the ground. They rolled on the floor, fighting for control. Ward getting the upper hand “Kebo!” he shouted as Coulson drove his fist into his jaw with a crack.

“No!” Bobbi screamed running for them, two of Ward’s men grabbing her arms to hold her back. Kebo smiled and drove his foot into the case sending it across the room where the plexiglass broke and the crystal shattered. Jemma wrenched herself free, her hand hitting the quarantine door just as the mists enveloped the room, blocking them all from view.

No one moved for a few terrible moments, even Ward and his men freezing as the dust settled in the small bay, revealing three cocooned forms. Kebo’s face had a look of shock, hands raised before him trying to shield himself. Fitz and Simmons were huddled on the floor together, Fitz wrapped around her in a last ditch effort to protect her. 

“No…” Coulson gasped, feeling his stomach roll and his legs weaken as he was hauled to his feet. Morse too numb to fight against the hands that restrained her anymore. Ward even looked shocked at what had happened, his jaw hanging open. The panel to the room beeped and the door unlocked, though no one made a move to open it. 

Inside the room the cocoons began to crumble, Kebo’s first, his body falling to pieces into a pile on the floor. But everyone’s eyes were fixed on the scientists, Coulson holding his breath and hoping they wouldn’t fall apart as Kebo had. Bobbi let out a gasp as the rock began to fall away, and skin was peeking through both of the remaining cocoons.   
As the last remnants crumbled away, they looked at each other with tears in their eyes, Fitz gently running his hand down Jemma’s cheek, whispering something to her they couldn’t hear. They touched foreheads before looking back through the glass at Ward and their restrained teammates with a mixture of fear, relief, and exhaustion.

“Well this just gets better and better,” Ward said, quickly turning to his men before shooting Bobbi with an ICER he’d found in the scuffle. “Get those two out of here, lock them up in the vaults and then signal the men, we move out in 30 minutes. I want every weapon and bottle of fish oil you can get your hands on.” His men obeyed, Ward motioning for the ones restraining Coulson to wait a moment. Coulson fought violently against their hold. “I’m not going to kill you because I know it will hurt you so much more knowing that you failed them. Take a good look Phil…because this will be the last time you ever see them. They are coming with me and going to be my little weapons.”

Coulson threw himself against the arms that held him as an ICER bullet hit him square in the chest before he could get anything else out. The team taken care of, Ward turned his attention back to his former friends. 

Fitz and Simmons had seen what he’d done and were desperately trying to pull themselves up, preparing to run. Ward opened the doors and regarded them like a lion stalking its prey. “So how does this work, does one of you sprout wings now or something?”

Fitz shoved Jemma behind him despite her protests “Get away from us! You’ve done enough already,” Fitz shot at Ward, feeling his legs shake a bit as something he couldn’t describe swelled in his chest. Ward didn’t stop his advance reaching out for the engineer, intent on dragging him and Jemma back to his hideout where he could properly study them. 

As Ward was closing in, Fitz threw his hands out to shove him away, only to have a bright blue barrier suddenly surround himself and Jemma like a bubble. The bubble expanded blasting equipment and bodies away in its wake.

The pair stared in shock at what he had done, his hands shaking worse that they had after the pod. “What did I…” he gasped. Jemma came to her senses first, already seeing Ward moving and groaning on the ground. Without another second of hesitation she grabbed Fitz’s hand and ran, forcing her protesting body forward. As usual he followed, as he tried to think of a safe place to hide. 

“Coulson’s emergency exit,” they said in unison, breaking into a full run towards the Director’s office. “We can activate the emergency beacon to get Daisy and the others to turn back before we go,” Jemma said trying desperately to get a handle on herself and accept what had just happened. 

“It will be okay,” Fitz said as if he had heard her thoughts, arriving in the office. They shut the door and locked it for all the good it would do, hearts falling when they saw the state of the normally tidy room. Ward’s men had torn it apart, blasted the emergency exit with what appeared to be a grenade, and smashed anything that resembled electronics.  
“We can still activate the beacon,” Fitz said, moving to what was left of Coulson’s desk, kneeling on the floor to find the button on its underside still intact. He flipped it and breathed a small sigh of relief that help would hopefully be on its way. Jemma settled down next to him quickly assessing his condition “How are you feeling?” she asked, not sure she could answer that herself.

He met her eyes and a small gasp escaped her lips. She didn’t think it was possible but they were even bluer than before, nearly the exact shade of the barrier he had sent out in the lab. “You mean aside from being able to create what I can only call force fields? Brilliant,” he said, his full attention on her. “You?” he asked gently “You’re not hurt, are you?”  
Jemma snuggled into his chest, allowing herself a moment to just let him comfort her as she mentally checked herself over for injuries and found none. Even the bruises from where Ward had grabbed her seemed to be gone. She pulled away with a start, seeing he had a cut on his head, neither was sure when he’d gotten it. She gave a cry of surprise as a soft golden glow emanated from her fingertips.

“Jemma?” Fitz questioned seeing the light and feeling the warmth running through him from head to toe. 

She watched with wide eyes as the cut faded away, leaving no trace it had ever even been there. “Jemma,” Fitz tried again. She just offered a small smile. “You’re the protector and apparently I’m the healer.”

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Daisy looked at the screen, biting her lip in worry. Since the initial sighting there had been nothing about the new Inhuman anywhere. And usually when one made an appearance they left a very clear trail of destruction or showed up in the hospital within an hour or so. That combined with terrible feeling that had formed in the pit of her stomach had her on edge.

“What’s wrong, Tremors?” Mack asked sensing her mood. 

She frowned and gestured at the screens. “There is nothing new on this Inhuman we’re here to find…and I don’t know I just have a bad feeling” she admitted. She was surprised when her partner heaved a heavy sigh “You too?”

“What do you mean ‘you too’?” her worry suddenly escalating.

Mack motioned behind him where Hunter had his phone to his ear, his leg bouncing nervously, something Mack hadn’t seen him do since he was sitting at Bobbi’s bedside during her recovery. “Hunter’s been trying to get ahold of Bobbi for the last half hour and she’s not responding, he said he has a feeling”.

Bobbi ignoring Hunter was nothing new, the two a variable powder keg in their relationship, and she was known to ignore him for days after their more spectacular fights. However, the look on Hunter’s face wasn’t his normal one of frustration or exasperation, it was one of fear and desperation. Daisy made up her mind to call the Playground, and talk with someone, anyone to put her mind at ease. She was about to activate the comm when every screen on the plane began to flash red, the Playgrounds Distress beacon showing on the screens.

“Bloody Hell, I knew it!” Hunter snapped redialed, hoping the fifteenth time would be the charm.

“Turn us around! Now!” Mack shouted, the other agents on the plane looking to them for direction. “Get us back there as fast as you can, I don’t care what you burn out!” He and Fitz could fix whatever damage was done later. “Daisy, can you get into the cameras and let us see what the hell we are walking into?”

Daisy’s fingers were already a blur on the keyboard, easily working through her own firewalls and getting the base’s camera’s up in moments. What she found made her curse, Mack and Hunter not far behind. Hydra seemed to be crawling through every inch of the base, currently ransacking their supplies and the lab, with no sign of any of the agents they’d left behind. 

Fighting to keep her powers under control, she saw Ward himself stalking down the halls with a group of his men, going room by room seemingly looking for something or more likely someone. “I’m going to kill him,” Hunter hissed. Daisy continued running through the camera’s pulling up the Vaults next finding at least where some of their colleagues had been taken, each successive feed finding more and more. Finally, she found Bobbi and Coulson trapped alone in Vault D. They appeared unharmed though clearly angry.

“Fitzsimmons,” Daisy said realizing she hadn’t seen the pair yet. No way Ward would have put them with the others, he would have kept them separated or with Bobbi and Coulson at the very least. She went back to the lab, looking more carefully this time and hoping to find them hiding when Mack suddenly pointed at the screen.  
“Is that what I think it is?” Mack asked his voice laced with dread.

Daisy saw what he was looking at her eyes wide. There in the room where they were studying her mother’s crystal were the remnants of a cocoon, and even worse the crumbled remains of a body. Unwanted images of Tripp, crumbling away in the temple came unbidden and she forced her tears away. She refused to even consider the possibility that it was either of her friends.

Mack, too, couldn’t take his eyes off the screen, the worry more than evident in his face. “Faster, push her as fast as she’ll go!” he shouted. 

“Come on guys,” Daisy said “Where are you?”

“The beacon!” Hunter cried breaking his silence having given up on his phone.

Both Daisy and Mack turned to Hunter who was looking at them expectantly as if they couldn’t understand what he could see. “Someone had to activate the emergency beacon and only a handful of us know where it is located in Coulson’s”

“Office!” Daisy said, pulling up the room. All three winced at the destruction, hearts falling when at first glance it appeared to be empty. Then the slightest of movements by the desk caught their attention.

“Atta boy, Turbo,” Mack said, barely able to make out the pair huddled by the desk.

“How long until Ward makes it there, though,” Hunter asked, grimly. They were at least an hour away and Ward was closing in. It would be only a matter of time before he reached the office. And all the three agents could do was watch.

Daisy’s fingers again began to fly over the keyboards. She might not be able to help her friends but she could still try to get help to them. “Remind me they were worth destroying my own security system for,” she muttered setting to work on getting into the Vault’s controls.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

“We can’t stay here, we need to get moving,” Fitz muttered, the pair having sat in silence for the last few minutes just trying to take everything in. He made a few more of his shield bubbles so see how much control he had over the new power. The answer was not nearly enough. He couldn’t count on being able to protect himself or Jemma should Hydra break down the door. 

“I know,” Jemma said “They’ll be looking for us…now more than ever.” Fitz felt the flare in his chest again, the same feeling he’d had in the lab before the power had manifested for the first time. Jemma seemed to sense it “Remember, powers are tied to our emotions and until we get a handle on them, you need to be careful.” 

He merely nodded, kissing the top of her head “Can’t help it when it comes to you,” he muttered. Jemma felt a warmth of her own at his words, the faint golden light emitting from her hands for a few moments. 

Fitz finally pulled away to look at what was left of the elevator. “We should try to get to the server room, see if we can override the controls and let everyone else out…that way the team coming back has some help.” She nodded in agreement, taking his hand in her own before they headed to the door. It got kicked in as they reached for the handle, Ward standing and waiting for them with his gun drawn. 

“There they are,” Ward smirked. Fitz shoved Jemma behind him and backed up a few steps, hands out in front of himself protectively again. The shield shimmered to life before them, Ward stopping short, having learned his lesson in the lab. 

“Stay back!” Fitz snarled, wishing he’d found an ICER or any sort of weapon. Jemma seeming to read his mind, gave his shoulder a squeeze before stepping back and pulling Mack’s ax from the wall, briefly surprised by its weight. She stood at Fitz’s side, he not taking the weapon, fearing the barrier would fall should he so much as breathe wrong. He could already feel it beginning to falter, his hands shaking from the effort.

“Has anyone ever told you just how adorable you two are when you’re trying to be brave?” Ward also saw the wavering of Fitz’s hands. He knew he’d just need to wait them out at this point. “How you holding up there, Fitz?” he asked earning a glare from the engineer. “Just drop it, I promise I won’t hurt you if you cooperate.”

Fitz wanted to snap back but didn’t dare, knowing he only had seconds left. Taking a deep breath he mustered what was left of his strength and thrust the barrier forward. “Jemma, run!” he shouted, following the shield, and though weakened, it did force Ward and his men back. 

She grabbed his hand, pulling the door shut behind them for the precious few seconds it would buy them. Fitz staggered on his feet as his energy sapped, Jemma trying to pull him along, “Jemma, go!” He panted as they turned the corner Ward’s heavy footfalls rapidly catching up. “Please go! I’ll hold him off.” 

She adjusted her grip on his arm and supported his weight “I swear, Leopold Fitz, if you say that one more time you will be sleeping on the couch for a month! I am not leaving you. Not to him, and not ever.” She could sense he was about to argue with her again, when a shot rang out and his cry of pain echoed down the hall.

Fitz fell, Jemma’s scream mixing with his own as she dropped to the ground next to him, frantically looking for the source of his pain. Blood blossomed from a wound on his arm. “Run,” Fitz gritted again, knowing it was too late when he saw Ward’s shadow already looming over them. 

“I gave you a chance to do this the easy way so I guess it’s time for the hard way…seize them.”

“Really, Ward?” Jemma shot back, standing up and brandishing the ax “Seize them? That’s a little cliché even for you.”

Ward just smirked “You have two choices here, Jemma. You can try to fend us off and lose, letting Fitz loose enough blood to possibly bleed out. Or, I let you get a tourniquet on him and allow you to treat him back at my base.” 

Her gaze instantly moved down to Fitz, who was trying to sit up and keep pressure on the wound, but failing due to the excursion of his powers back in Coulson’s office. She didn’t hesitate dropping the ax, to kneel down next to him. 

Fitz knew what she was going to do “Jem, no” he whispered, not wanting her to show her powers. It was bad enough Ward had seen his, but hers would be indispensable to an evil organization. She shook her head, placing her hands over the wound and just as before the warm golden light was emitted from them. Fitz could feel the warmth trickling through his body again, but by the look on her face could tell it was draining her, quickly, this wound more severe than the small cut she’d healed earlier.

When she was done, she smiled at him before her eyes rolled up into her head and she collapsed in his arms. Fitz pulled her tightly to his chest. Ward knelt before him, mere inches from his face. The barrier trying and failing to come up, Fitz too weak to muster it. “Very nice,” Ward said happily “and very fitting for her. Your powers too, I might add always there to keep her safe”.

“Sir!” one of his men shouted, running into the hall, “We have gathered everything you wanted and the men are preparing to disembark…but we must hurry. Radar has picked up a plane coming in fast. We need to move now if we don’t want to risk them tracking us once we are in the air.” Ward looked back to Fitz “Is that what you were doing in there, calling for help?”

Fitz merely glared back defiantly, Ward taking that as a yes. “Then we had better move,” Ward said, and without warning brought the butt of his gun onto Fitz’s head, knocking him out cold before he could so much as blink. He slumped back, his arms still clutching Simmons, still trying to protect her. “Get em,” Ward ordered his grunts, who gathered the scientists up and moved towards the hanger where their own plane was waiting.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Bobbi’s fingers twitched as she paced the cell, itching to have her batons in the hand so she could twirl them to relieve some of her tension. She had no idea how long they had been locked down there. She’d become too frantic, seeing Fitz and Simmons laying on the floor of the lab fresh from their cocoons. She knew they were far from defenseless but in her mind they needed to be protected. 

Coulson sat on the bed staring dead ahead and Bobbi wondered if he hoped to spontaneously develop heat vision so he could blast his way out of there. “They’ll be okay,” he said quietly and Morse wasn’t sure if he meant it for her or himself. 

“They will,” Bobbi agreed “He’ll want to see what their powers are at the very least….see if he can use them….” She stopped herself not wanting to think just what he would do to test the limits of their powers or if he wanted them for something else. The weapons Fitz was capable of creating alone…Gonzales had feared Fitz running into the wrong people when he’d left Shield the previous year for good reason. 

“I was supposed to protect them,” Coulson said, hollowly. “I brought them into this and I was supposed to protect them. To lose them to Ward…again….” Bobbi had never seen Coulson look so tired or defeated in the short time she’d known him. She was about to reprimand the leader, remind him that having a pity party, right now of all times, wouldn’t do anyone any good. The words died on her lips as the barrier before them suddenly flashed, as it did when it was turned off.

They both looked at each other in surprise, moving swiftly to where the barrier should be but not daring to cross the threshold. “That looked like it came down,” Bobbi said. Coulson nodded slipping off his shoe and throwing it forward, a smile finally crossing his lips as it sailed through without resistance. 

Bobbi didn’t wait for him to put it back on, bolting through and up the stairs as fast as her knee would allow her. “The Lab,” Coulson barked, shoving his shoe back on and following just steps behind her. She only slowed to peer out the door, finding the hallways deserted. No sign of Hydra anywhere. The sight caused her stomach to clench in fear. What if Ward took them already? 

With that though, she was running again, cursing when she found that the weapon stations had all been cleaned out. 

They arrived at the lab finding it was not only empty but ransacked, stations destroyed, hours of research laying broken on the floor. If it was possible, Coulson felt even more violated on Fitzsimmons’ behalf, their Lab now another thing Ward had taken from them. “The Hanger!” Coulson called, taking off at a run.

Bobbi felt her lungs screaming and burning, as she hadn’t exerted herself to this degree since before her encounter with Ward the previous year. It didn’t take long to make it to the hanger, finding it, like the rest of the base, empty, a jet just clearing the roof as they threw open the doors. 

“No!” Bobbi shouted, falling to her knees chest heaving, Coulson was at her side, a series of curses coming from him as well. “Maybe, they got away…hid,” Bobbi panted, not believing it herself. Ward wouldn’t leave without them, not with them being Inhuman, and not how much they meant to the team. 

“Maybe,” Coulson said, halfheartedly, seeing the hanger had been raided like the lab and most likely the rest of the base. “We need to let the others out…and contact Zephyr One so Daisy can start tracking them.” 

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ward couldn’t help but smile in triumph as he looked down at the unconscious pair. A small part of him seeing the same innocent faces that had first come onto the Bus with him. Now he had them bound to a pair of cots they had in their medical supplies as soon as they’d gotten aboard. They were both still unconscious, apparently the use of their powers was draining after the initial transformation judging by how both had reacted when they had pushed their limits. Yet he knew this would also eventually fade, having seen Skye use her powers in the Arctic with no adverse effects. 

His mind was already aflame with what he could do with them. Jemma was able to heal his men, no treatments or surgeries…perhaps he could sell her abilities to those willing to pay, plenty in the criminal underworld would pay to be healed in an instant. If her gifts extended to viruses and diseases….well the sky was the limit there. Then there was Fitz, able to make his base, his army, immune to harm. Using Fitz he could walk in anywhere he wanted and not be touched by its security and weapons. Even better, he had them together. They were each other’s Achilles Heels, the mere threat to one of them enough to keep the other in line. 

The clank of metal alerted him to one of them being awake, surprised to see it was Fitz, his now startlingly bright blue eyes looking around him, confused. “What in the Bloody Hell are you doing?” he snapped, tugging against the restraints, his Shield flaring but not fully appearing in response to his distress. “Where’s Jemma?”

Ward considered letting him fret but didn’t really want to see what kind of damage a distressed Fitz could do while they were thousands of feet in the air. “She’s just fine, you can’t see it but she’s still sleeping, right behind you. So I suggest you calm down and I won’t be forced to do anything you won’t like.” 

“You can’t honestly think you are going to get away with this,” Fitz shot back “If you think the team isn’t going to be beat down your door with every weapon they have at their disposal…”

“I have you two,” Ward said conversationally leaning back, clearly thinking he was in total control. “They won’t dare.” Fitz was about to bite back but Jemma seemed to have awakened as well and beat him to it. “You are such an idiot,” she shot at Ward. Fitz craned his neck, trying to get a good look at her to no avail. “Did you ever consider that having us would be the reason they came in with guns blazing? You can’t hold us hostage forever.”

Ward chose to ignore her, as their indefinite captivity was indeed part of his plan. Once back at his base he would begin his search for a more secure location for them. He had at least a couple of days before he figured Shield could track him down. Once he found the perfect spot, he would take them somewhere even the great Phil Coulson couldn’t reach. 

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Daisy was actively fighting her anger, the plane shaking slightly as her efforts failed. Mack placed what was supposed to be a calming hand on her shoulder, though his grip was tense and she could feel his own hands shaking in anger. They had indeed been too late when they returned, the plane not even fully landed before Bobbi and Coulson were running aboard, ordering them back into to the air, to head the direction they had seen Ward’s plane leave in while Daisy worked on tracking them better. 

She had only been able to watch in horror via the monitors as Ward caught up to her friends, as Fitz tried to protect them using his new powers and as Jemma used her own to save him. The efforts had taken their toll and Ward simply carried them away, the former agent even smirking at the camera as his men gathered them up. 

The other captured agents were now free and assessing the base, cleaning up, investigating what all had been taken. So far the verdict was that most of their weapons and all the fish oil pills had been taken. Ward has also cleaned out the workstations where Fitz and Simmons worked, taking their tablets and computers, no doubt wanting their research and Inhumans…and God knew what else they had on there.

Coulson looked weary before he disappeared into the pod to call May as Bobbi relayed her version of what had happened to their teammates. “I am not sure what powers they have,” Bobbi said as she finished, Hunter hovering like a worried mother at her side. Having taken note of her limp the instant he saw her, and sworn for the hundredth time in the last three hours to make Ward suffer for everything he had done. 

Mack gave Daisy a nod, and she added, “I do. I was able to hack the security feeds from the plane. Fitz seems to be able to project a Shield and Simmons can heal.”

Bobbi offered a small smile despite the situation “Fitting,” she said.

“If Fitz can make a Shield can’t he just hole them up in one until we get there?” Hunter asked. 

Daisy gave him a pitying look but answered, “You saw it, new Inhumans have little control over their powers. They can be unstable, and incredibly draining. Even once they wake up they are going to be exhausted and unable to do much of anything to protect themselves.” 

Coulson arrived in the common area. “May’s on her way,” he said with a note of relief “We’ll send her the location once we have it. Just….tread lightly around her, I don’t need to lose someone else to the infirmary right now.” 

Everyone’s attention turned to Hunter and he looked back with wide eyes “Why are you lot all looking at me?!” 

The Director ignored the question looking to Daisy for help “Tell me you know where to start.”

It was the one bit of good news Daisy could offer. “We do. It was actually a good thing Ward took so much equipment, Fitz put a tracker in his tablet after his accident….since he kept misplacing it….it’s still there.” As she spoke, a map appeared on the screen before them, a dot repeatedly disappearing at a certain point. “I lost the tracker at these coordinates about an hour away from our current location….I’m assuming Ward has some sort of dampener to ensure that trackers don’t work in his base.”

Mack picked up, zooming in on the area on another screen, the entire area is nothing but working and abandoned warehouses near the port. He could be in any one of them…but it’s a start. Daisy was going through the records to see if any had changed ownership recently or once belonged to known associates of Hydra.”

“Keep digging,” Coulson said “We’ve got an hour to narrow it down and plan our assault.”

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

After blindfolding, binding their wrists, and being led around the twists and turns of Ward’s headquarters Fitz and Simmons found themselves in something dangerously close to the dorms from the academy. The room was small, with beds and a sitting area, indicating Ward did indeed plan on keeping them for a fair amount of time. A tray of food neither of them had any intention of touching waited for them on the table. “Be good, we’ll be back at 8am to start testing,” the last thing Ward had said to them before slamming the door.

Fitz scrambled to Jemma’s side as soon as he was free, taking her into his arms and holding her close, scowling at the angry bruises forming on her wrists from the bindings. He had bruises of his own, but her gentle touch made quick work of them.

“That is going to take some getting used to,” he said, running his thumb over her skin.

She smiled weakly back. “I’m not the one who can make a force field out of thin air.” He offered a small smile and she snuggled into his chest, making no move to pull herself off the floor for now. “Take it we’re going to be anything but good,” she finally said, mischievously.

Fitz offered her a real smile and looked at the door. “Absolutely,” he said. She knew that look in his eye, that he already had a plan. “Then what did you have in mind?” 

He nodded at the door. “If I try to concentrate my shield enough and blow the door we can just run. Ward thinks he confused us but we both remember the route. We get back to the roof and use the communication equipment on his plane.”

“Fitz, we are in a Hydra base. They won’t just let us walk out of here,” Jemma said “You’re not strong enough to hold your Shield the entire time we’re trying to get out of here.”   
He didn’t back down, taking her hands. “We’ll wait a little bit…eat…rest up. I don’t need to hold it the entire time, just when we come across some guards. Ward didn’t think this through, left us with actual furniture we can take apart and fashion into small weapon. Jem it’s our only chance. The team has no idea where we are and I refuse to let him use us like lab rats…especially not you.”

Jemma felt the warm glow emitting from her, her hand gently caressing his cheek. “You know I feel the same way about you, that the idea of them taking so much as a vile of blood from you makes me sick.”

He leaned into her touch placing his hand over hers. “I do,” he whispered, “so let’s rest up and get out of here before that happens”. 

He helped her up and they snuggled into the bed together, Jemma settling instantly into his arms, much as she had when this whole mess started so many hours ago. 

888888888888888

Just a few hours later they made their move, waiting until the dead of night, until they felt Ward would assume they had succumbed once again to their exhaustion. Jemma sat with her ear pressed to the door to get a feel for the guard’s schedule, while Fitz tore the couch apart down to its springs and fashioned a pair of nasty looking shivs from its springs and structure.

“One goes by every 20 minutes,” Jemma said as the footfalls approached. “They stop and listen at the door and then move on.” Fitz listened to the footsteps pause himself, nearly held his breath so the guard would think they were still sleeping. Once they had faded away he handed her the weapon, saying a silent prayer that she wouldn’t need it.

He took a moment, kissing her gently and steeling himself for what was going to come. When he pulled away he rested his forehead on hers, “Don’t tell me to run,” she said, her hand holding his shirt. “I am not leaving you and we’re going to get out of this together.” 

He wanted to argue, pulling back and seeing the determination in her eyes. Nodding his assent and tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear. “Together,” he agreed.  
She took one of his hands while he raised the other, as before the barrier appeared, this time brighter, more solid than before, Jemma squeezing his hand in support before he thrust it forward. The door came free of its hinges and a considerable hole left in the wall as well. 

Knowing it would be a miracle if no one heard that they ran, carefully stepped through the debris before running as fast as they could in the direction Ward had brought them in. “Right!” Jemma said as they came to the first junction. Fitz didn’t slow, nearly slipping as they barreled around the corner, suddenly thankful that he’d put on his trainers and not dress shoes that morning. 

“Left!” Jemma said as they came to the next one, but it was this turn where their luck finally ran out. Ward was stalking down the halls, clearly livid, with a contingent of men behind him. Fitz pulled up the barrier. “Don’t stop,” He said continuing to run right at their former friend. 

“I told you two to be goo-” Ward began, before realizing Fitz had no intention of stopping. He was forced to turn and run or get hit by the barrier again, a barrier that to him seemed much stronger than the last time he encountered. It. His men scrambled as well, diving into the first hallway they could, shooting uselessly at the pair as they ran by. “Don’t’ let them get away!” Ward screamed. “He can’t hold it up forever!”

Fitz didn’t dare look back, knowing Ward was right, he didn’t have the control that Daisy did and was already slowing from the effort of running and maintaining the protective barrier. 

“You don’t have to do this alone….right,” Jemma said, bringing up their clasped hands and giving his knuckle a kiss before her hand began to glow, trying to give him some of her strength. It seemed to work, the barrier getting brighter as they entered the stairwell. Once the door closed, Fitz allowed it to fall, allowing himself a few moments of rest as they began to climb. Their goal was to get to the plane Ward had used to get them there and either take off or hole up in it long enough to call the team in for help.

They had cleared a few flights before Ward and his men arrived as well, Fitz using a new barrier to keep them against the wall so they couldn’t get a clear shot from below. “Fitz, Simmons! I swear if you don’t stop right now I am going to make you pay in ways you can’t even imagine!” Ward screamed taking the stairs two at a time.

“Yeah, plenty of incentive to stop,” Jemma muttered to herself, her lungs burning as the effort and the exhaustion from earlier began to creep back up on her. She could only imagine how Fitz was feeling, having used the barrier so much. 

“Few more flights,” Fitz panted. 

Jemma risked a look back and to her horror, saw Ward was gaining fast. “Bloody robot,” she gritted urging her to move body faster. 

They ran onto the roof and the jet they had been brought in on was still there. They were halfway to it before the door behind them crashed open, Fitz throwing up the barrier just in time as Ward had come out firing. Fitz groaned from the effort, Jemma guiding them back towards their goal.

“You guys are out of room…have nowhere to run…just surrender now and I promise I won’t kill you. I’ll even let you say goodbye before I separate you.” Ward said, his men clamoring out as well with their guns drawn. Ward motioned them around, cutting off the path to the plane with a smirk.

“Piss off,” Fitz shot at their pursuers, feeling the warmth from Jemma coursing through him, but they couldn’t last like this not for long. Her powers and then his would eventually give out.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hunter sat next to Bobbi in the cockpit, watching out the window as they approached the area that Ward seemed to have taken Fitz and Simmons to. Their cloak was up in hopes of keeping the element of surprise. He risked a glance over at her, her face set in grim determination. He was far from ready to have her in the field again, facing Ward no less, but knew it wouldn’t be worth the loss of a limb for daring to suggest she sit this one out. 

He was about to assure her that it would be okay, when a flash of blue from one of the rooftops caught his eye. Without hesitation he pulled up a pair of binoculars and what he saw caused him to gasp, a mixture of pride and terror running through his veins. Fitz and Simmons were huddled in some sort of bubble while Ward and his men surrounded them. 

“No time to be subtle about this!” He shouted back. Coulson was there in an instant taking the binoculars for himself. 

Another curse followed. “We’ll use the pod! We’ll do this quick and dirty, land grab them, blast Ward and as many of his thugs to hell while we’re at it. Bobbi…” he started and her eyes flashed.

“Sir, with all due respect, if the next words out of your mouth are ‘stay here and hold our position’, I will kill you,” she said, her voice dripping with venom. It was enough that Hunter moved away a few more inches as he hadn’t seen her this riled up in years. 

The Director met her gaze, clearly debating if it she was ready and it was worth risking her ire to keep her there. “Fine…Avery come hold us in position.”

The agent arrived within seconds and took over the controls, with Bobbi, Hunter, and Coulson joining Mack and Daisy in the escape pod. “We’re in position, Sir,” Avery called. Mack hit the button launching the pod, everyone holding on as it descended. 

Daisy was plastered against the window, watching as they approached, her throat constricting at the sight. She could see Fitz losing his battle, the engineer now on his knees, hands before him as Jemma clutched his shoulders for support. “Open the door!” Daisy demanded ignoring the squawk from Hunter. Mack realized what she was thinking “Hang on,” he shouted before opening them.

Daisy staggered from the gust of wind from the opening doors, bracing herself with her legs. Mack realized what she was about to do and placed his solid form behind her to keep her steady. “Get ‘em, Tremors” Mack said, eyes fixed on his friends coming closing with every passing second. She threw her hands up, sending a shockwave out, praying Fitz’s shield could withstand the force.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

“I can’t…” Fitz gasped out, his hands shaking. Jemma’s hands mirrored his own, her warmth fading as she was unable to sustain the healing energy any longer. “I’m going to force it at the ones in front of the plane…and hope it’s strong enough to get us in there,” he whispered. A soft squeeze of his shoulder indicated she had heard.

Outside the barrier, Ward stood with his arms folded a horrid smile on his face. He could see them fading and knew it was only a matter of moments before he’d be able pick them back up….and this time keep them apart. They’d be far more compliant if the others’ fate depended on it.   
“On three,” Fitz panted. “One…Two…Th-”

He was cut off as something strong slammed into his defenses. His barrier was enough to spare them from the worst of it, though it blasted away Ward and his men. Jemma covered Fitz as the barrier failed, ignoring his protests to stop. They looked up to see Ward and his men slowly pulling themselves off the ground and the familiar sound of one of their escape pods landing behind them. Fitz could see Ward was the closest to them and also the first back on his feet. His crazed and hungry eyes flitting between them and the new arrivals. “No! Not now! Not when I’m so close!” Ward hissed, as he launched himself forward at them. 

Fitz used the last of his energy, forcing one more barrier forward and shoved the former specialist back into the door leading into the warehouse. “Fitz!” Jemma cried holding him close. She screamed as hands closed in on her shoulders, trying to pull her up and away from him. Though she was weak she fought, pulling the shiv Fitz had made her from her pocket and was readying to slash the hands that held her. 

“Whoa whoa, easy Love!” a familiar voice cried “It’s us, just us.”

It was Hunter’s voice, Jemma realized, finally coming out of her her tunnel vision to see Mack gently gathering Fitz into his arms. Daisy, Bobbi, and Coulson kept Wards’ men at bay, reinforcements having arrived in the chaos. Knowing they were safe, her body gave out, eyes rolling up into her head, Hunter easily catching her and running back for the pod.

“Leave them!” Mack shouted, running with Fitz, despite every fiber of his being hold him to run back and beat each and every one of the Hydra agents to a pulp for doing this to the pair. 

The trio of Daisy, Bobbi, and Coulson seemed reluctant. Coulson had been closing in on Ward, who had pulled himself back up again, but one look at how pale Fitz was made them turn around. Ward sneered, wiping the blood from his lip, a few of his men now standing protectively in front of him should anyone from shield try to shoot him. 

“I’ll find them! I got them once and I’ll get them again” Ward shouted. 

Coulson glared, running to the pod with the others, Bobbi launching them back to the plane before the doors had even fully closed. 

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Jemma felt as if she was floating in a haze, a haze that seemed to last forever, her body refusing to cooperate. She was vaguely aware of familiar voices around her, though none of them belonged to Fitz and yet she knew he was there too. She could feel his presence, his hand in her own. It was the knowledge that he was there and safe that kept her still, content to let her body heal.

She had no idea how much time had passed before she became more aware of the voices around her, the words finally breaking through “…they’ve been asleep for almost five days now”. It was Bobbi, Jemma feeling a soft touch on her forehead brushing her hair back.

“Daisy said it’s normal after transformation,” she could hear Coulson say, “and that is under normal circumstances. They shouldn’t have been using their powers to that extent so soon….”

Jemma was inclined to agree with that assessment at the moment, her muscles violently protesting as she willed them to move. “She went to find Lincoln, to see if he would be willing to come help them or if he has some treatments.” Bobbi said.

“When’s the last time you slept?” Coulson asked, Jemma hearing a snort from their friend. 

Coulson sighed “You know you’re no good to them if you don’t take care of yourself…in fact I’ll bet they are going to both be very upset to learn that you have been neglecting your physical therapy standing vigil here.”

Bobbi was about to disagree, as she felt responsible for not being able to protect them in the first place, when Jemma finally convinced her vocal cords to work “Very upset indeed, Barbara,” Jemma said. “We worked hard constructing that program and its execution is paramount to your recovery.”

Jemma forced her eyes open and offered her friend a small smile “I’m sorry we’ve caused so much trouble”. She could see tears welling in Bobbi’s eyes as she was suddenly checking Jemma’s vitals. Jemma ignored it all, turning her attention to Fitz, asleep beside her. Their beds had been pushed together, the guard rails taken down so they could be as close as possible, her hand in Fitz’s. She was unsure if it had been placed there or found itself to him on its own. 

“I’ll go tell the others,” Coulson said feeling he was intruding on a private moment he knew that Bobbi would need time to assess Jemma without prying eyes.

Once he was gone, Bobbi embraced the younger chemist. “I’m going to go get some supplies and will be back in a minute.” 

Jemma nodded, not taking her eyes off of Fitz’s sleeping face. He looked so peaceful, just as he had the horrible night this had all started nearly a week ago now.   
Careful not to pull her IV out, she gently caressed his cheek. “Fitz, I need you to wake up now.” When he didn’t respond she was tempted to use her powers to heal whatever was keeping him under, but she knew it would only make her worse. 

With a small smile she decided to try another method, leaning down and gently brushing her lips against his. She lingered for a few moments allowing the simple gesture to comfort her. As she was about to pull away she felt him respond, his lips slowly mirroring her movements, as his arm wrapped around her back and pulled her closer. Jemma resisted the urge to deepen the kiss, savoring the moment. She was thrilled to have him holding her again, and peppering his face with butterfly kisses as she pulled away.

“There you are,” she said, gazing into his eyes.

He offered a smile “Here I am…”

The End….

Okay Merry Christmas! Hope you liked it!!!! If anyone wishes to continue this series drop me a message on Tumblr, I’d love to see it continue on!.


End file.
